1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual lock, and more particularly to a dual lock an identification function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dual lock in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 590146 and comprises a housing, a shackle mounted on the housing, a first locking mechanism mounted on the housing to lock and unlock the shackle, and a second locking mechanism mounted on the housing to lock and unlock the shackle. The first locking mechanism can be opened the user only, and the second locking mechanism can be opened a specified key. The specified key is held by an inspector of the customs, so that the inspector can directly unlock the second locking mechanism of the dual lock by the specified key so as to open and check a luggage locked by the dual lock without having to break the dual lock for checking the luggage. Then, the inspector can directly lock the second locking mechanism of the dual lock by the specified key so as to lock the luggage by the dual lock again. However, the user cannot directly judge if the dual lock has been unlocked by the inspector for checking the luggage, so that the user has to unlock multiple dual locks to inspect each luggage so as to judge if the luggage has been checked, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.